


Worse than sticks and better than stones.

by Justanothersinger



Series: Karmagisa Week [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, am i forgiven, and a lot more shippy, and get my life back on track, but i have an excuse!, eh good enough for me :D, eheh, i needed to study, im late ffffffffff, maybe?? - Freeform, well i made it longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then, you have to give me the order. Tell me," And Nagisa swears he hears the words in a gentle tone, "What do you want me to do, Nagisa?"</p><p>Karmagisa Week Day 04: Dare: Part 2 of the Devil!Karma AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse than sticks and better than stones.

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is the sequel to the day 02 prompt that i wrote for the week so read that if you dont wanna be totally lost 
> 
> aight then to the rest of you pls enjoy~

Worse than sticks, better than stones.

An Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfiction

 

Of course, it couldn't have been just a dream.

That would mean that his luck's been getting better.

 

From the corner of his eye, he can see the decal, once bright red with blood and now turned an ominous, burned-out black. But he doesn't even need to look at it.

Burned into his arms is all the proof he needs.

 

Tattoos burned on his skin in black ink, like the one over his heart.

Did it work?

Did he somehow manage to forge a contract with a demon?

 

"No way...right?"

 

There's an unexpectedly loud crash at the door just then and he jumps.

"What?!" He ducks just as a magic knife phases through the door and heads straight for him. He catches sight of the handle just as it disappears through the wall.

A celestial knife. Just like his. Had his family found him already?

 

Just as he manages to summon his own knives, the door crashes down.

_Here we go._

 

It comes to him, easy as breathing. Paced with his own heartbeat _._

 _I know this man._ He thinks even as he rushes up to his attacker, throwing him off,  _He stands guard for the mansion from 4 to 9 in the morning. Good with casting, bad with fighting._

"Stay down." Nagisa says even as his knife shines ominously. The man has no time to react before it sinks into his shoulder blade and the sleeping spell permeates through his blood.

_He's weak against preemptive attacks._

 

He stands still for a millisecond before rushing through the door and past the people standing in his way. Surprisingly inefficient; they should've expected he would run for it.

 

His mother had definitely not organized this. Perhaps one of her aides.

But someone definitely knows he broke the single, unspoken oath of the household. 

 

"...!"

_More around the corner!_

 

He feels needles prick his legs and he jumps out of the way as someone's spear flies through the air. A few inches closer and he would've been beheaded.

Definitely aiming for the kill.

 

There's a clang in the air as knives clash, Nagisa parries the blow. He drops his knife and calls for the magic rooted in his body-

**_You're awake._ **

"...!"

 

The momentary lapse in concentration makes him stumble and he feels something pierce the skin of his neck. A rush of magic makes him panic and he quickly incapacitates the attacker with another spell.

_This is bad, this is bad...!_

Ok, he needed to calm down. Slow his heart-rate down.

 

He needed to calm down or he'd be dead before a minute even passes.

 

**_You're in one hell of a pinch, huh?  
_ **

"...Was that a pun?" Nagisa asks, attempting to alleviate the shock he's feeling. It's telepathic communication; he's never experienced it before but he knows what it is. 

And he definitely recognizes that voice.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be in the spirit world?"

**_I am. Hence why I'm poking at your brain right now. Not the best way to talk to humans, but it works._ **

"So you can persuade them to make a deal with you?"

**_Kinda, yeah. Shouldn't you be treating that?_ **

"I don't carry a shelf of antidotes with me, unfortunately. I can slow it down though, until I can."

 

"This way!"

Nagisa curses as he hears more shouts heading towards his direction.

At this rate, he can't-

 

**_You can always call me, y'know._ **

"What?"

Already, his vision was starting to blur. He was starting to sway on his feet.

 

He's going to die.

 

**_Call my name and I'll help you.  
_ **

"Help me..." 

From Nagisa's mouth, it sounds more like a plea than an echoed question.

Footsteps getting louder.

 

His body was already going numb.

 

**_Come on, Hanatsuki._ **

_Don't call me that._

 

It shouldn't matter. He was about to die. This heart wasn't his and he knew that.

He wasn't...

He would never be...

 

**_Hey. Didn't you want to live?_ **

It's not like he could do anything now.

 

**_Didn't you want to be free?_ **

His eyes are closed and he can hear more voices in the distance. 

"Help me...Karma."

 

When he opens his eyes, he sees blood at his feet and dimly hears the screams. As if they're happening from far away.

The smell...horrible. Metallic.

Something warm touching his face.

  
"Oi, stay with me."

"Mm?"

"Come on now. Can you repeat after me? 'Heal me.'"

"H...huh?"

 

"Don't you want to live?"

"H-heal...me."

  
And just from saying that, he feels the numbness leaving him, can feel the warmth on his face. He grimaces a bit as the pain in his shoulder returns and hears the sound of his breathing, his beating heart with renewed clarity.

Karma's hand is warm on his face.

 

"Feeling better? Then get up. We need to move."

"...Ah, right." Nagisa manages and Karma pulls away from him. His cheeks still feel a bit warm for some odd reason though. "W-what happened to the others?"

"Depends. They're not dead but...how well do you stomach gore?"

 

"...I'll just. Not look then." Nagisa says and Karma grins, handing Nagisa his knives, "Wait, how do you have a physical form here now?"

"You called me so I had to come."

"What?"

 

"Apparently, you can't really form a deal with the devil as you are." Karma says, pointing to Nagisa's heart, "But you did manage to form enough of a connection with me that I can physically manifest myself in the real world."

"And what kind of connection is that?"

All the humor is gone from Karma's grin now.

 

"You have to specifically order me to do things. I had to save you and heal you when you called for me, didn't I?"

"...Order you?"

"Yeah. I can mangle words and manipulate the bonds they were based on, so making a deal with you acts on that. It's more straightforward in the fact that you need to order me around before I can do it. It's like a game of truth or dare. Except I have literally no choice in the matter." Karma sighs, "And I don't even get your soul or heart in the end; the god of Death still has reign over that. Far as I'm concerned, I got ripped off. At least, I get to leech off your powers."

"So I have to say those things or you won't do it?"

"I still have a choice, long as you don't say anything."

 

"And...what was with that thing about my power?"

"Oh yeah, about that. You're gonna be a bit low on either stamina or power level for a while, not sure which." Karma shrugs.

"Uh...what's that supposed to-"

 

"Oi, we have to keep moving! They're trying to cut all our escape routes off." 

"Um, alright." Nagisa moves to stand up and stumbles almost immediately, "Ugh!"

"Whoa, careful." Karma steadies him and he's surprisingly gentle about it, placing a hand each on his shoulder and the small of his back. Holding him close. 

 

Maybe the fact that he'd almost died had something to do with it...or the fact that he was in a very embarrassing position...but his face was warm again and his heart-rate was slightly faster than he was comfortable with.

 

"I'm pretty sure your fully healed. Looks like it's the almost-dying thing taking its toll on your mind." Karma informs him matter-of-factly, "And we really don't have time for that now."

"...! Whoa!!" Nagisa yells as Karma lifts him up, now carrying him in his arms, "Karma, what-?!"

 

"Up you go, princess. Running away, now!"

And now, Nagisa can hear more yelling, alarmingly close. Karma's...heading towards the window?

He stops on the ledge.

 

"Well?"

"...Well what?"

"I need you to say it for me." Karma says, as if stating the obvious, "I can't do it otherwise."

"R-really? Alright, uh...wait, what are you planning to do?" 

 

"Do you want me to kill them all?"

The question was posed in a point-blank tone, as calmly as if he were stating the weather.

To the people that Nagisa had known, that Nagisa had known since he was a child. The people who had watched him grow, who had raised him.

 

"No! I forbid you from killing them!" 

 

"Then, you have to give me the order. Tell me," And Nagisa swears he hears the words in a gentle tone, "What do you want me to do, Nagisa?"

 

He takes a shaky breath, calming himself before he manages to say,

 

"Fly."

 

He sees a grin before his feels his body shake, sees the ground shrink away from him and he clings on as tightly as he can. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see those wings again, wings that glowed sunset orange with the love of the night sky.

And he closes his eyes.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

"Y'know, you can let go now."

"I still...feel like I'm float...ing..." Nagisa says and he sounds as queasy as he felt, "Ulp..."

 

Karma snickers, "Alright, flying's gone back down to Plan Z on our list of escape routes." He carefully sets Nagisa down on the roof floor, kneeling down when it seemed like the boy wouldn't let go of him.

"...Thanks."

"Hm? I'm only doing what you told me to."

 

"You said you weren't really benefiting from this deal...either way right? I feel kinda bad for that."

"...Are you actually feeling bad for a _demon_?" Karma asks, eyebrow raised. When Nagisa doesn't answer, he continues, "True, I didn't exactly get a good deal here but I'm planning on changing that."

"How...?"

"You know already right? How to make all this end? I'm planning to go up against Death."

 

Time seems to slow and Karma's gaze holds his own.

"And once I take care of him, I'll take your heart as payment. So don't go feeling  _too_ sorry for me, alright?" 

 

It takes a long while for Nagisa to speak again. And when he does, his voice is steady, not shaking at all.

"I won't. But I want to defeat him too." Nagisa says with a sad smile, "So I'll take what I can get."

 

"...That's rude, considering I'm one of the most powerful demons you could summon. And one of your best chances."

"I'll be counting on you then, Karma." Nagisa says as he closes his eyes, breathing deeply.

 

He hears Karma snort a bit.

"You're weird."

"I get that a lot."

 

Nagisa opens his eyes when he feels a hand running through his hair.

"It's a good kind of weird. Interesting, at least." Karma continues, "Now rest for a bit before you puke all over the place."

"...Right." 

 

He already knows he's going to need every bit of energy he can get to deal with a demon.

He just didn't get _why..._ up until that point, anyway.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
